


A Tail of Troubles

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Breeding, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Enji wants to grab that tail.
Relationships: Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 203





	A Tail of Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Since requests seem to still be open (IF NOT THO ignore this!! Tumblr is showing ur open so I am taking a chance),
> 
> mayhaps I request... Enji x reader where the reader has some mutant quirk (your choice!) that gives them a tail! ... basically they bang (either consensually or light dubcon plz!) and enji likes Yoinking on their tail heehee (if it’s okay to as or suggest, you could do this one with the Cloud Meadow AU where the reader is a half-cat farmer!)
> 
> Take care and I hope you enjoy writing your requests you have already!!!
> 
> Remember to check out my twitter, @GentleRemember, for sneak peaks of upcoming fics, announcements, and more!

Trigger Warning: Breeding, dub con, heat, cat stuff, drooling

Fuck. 

Your tail whipped back and forth, your form bent over his desk. 

You were tempting him, weren’t you? Fucking minx. 

Enji could feel his cock hardening. Your ass was already perfectly shaped but that pesky tail waving in front of him summoned a primal urge to grab it, strangle it, press himself as tightly as he could against your ass and keep you pinned with that useless tail thrashing in his grip for mercy. 

You were supposed to be sorting his paperwork for the guild, that’s what he’d hired you to do after all, but here you were bent over in that tight skirt with that thrashing tail-

Enji tensed when you pushed back, accidentally brushing your plump ass against his crotch. Just that little touch had him fully stiff, but he couldn’t help noticing the wet spot on his pants. It wasn’t from his precum, it had only started leaking now. Which meant…

“Uh, Mr. Todoroki.” 

He blinked. He’d gotten so caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t heard you speaking to him. “Wha…” His voice broke. He cleared his throat and tried again, “What is it?”

You blinked up at him, your triangle ears slopping down in shame. “I’m sorry for bumping into you. Its just, my heat is around the corner and I… it must have been instict that made me lean back. If I get anything wet I’ll just clean it up, I promise.” 

He stopped listening after “heat.” The word bounced around in his mind, growing with ferver until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Bend over.” 

You blinked again. “What?”

“Bend over. I’ll solve both our problems.” 

“Eh?”

He didn’t wait for you to respond, pushing you over his desk and yanking your skirt above your hips, exposing your soaked panties to him. He used one hand to keep you pinned against the desk and the other to stroke your slit, his thick fingers pressing your clit hard. “I’ve been wanting to do this for hours,” he growled, watching his fingers come away from your slit covered in slick. With his free hand, he undid his belt and pulled himself free, yanking your panties to the side to line himself up with your entrance. 

Your tail thrashed. “Wait, the papers-.”

With a sharp squelching sound, Enji pushed himself inside, grunting at your tightness. Your heat must have been closer than you thought because you took his girth in easily, squeezing his cock and begging him to breed you with that needy, twitching muscle before you could even process that he was all the way inside you. “Its fine,” he grunted, pulling himself out before slamming back in, pushing you harder against the desk, “we can finish them later.” 

“Okaaaay,” you whined, lifting your hips higher, voice airy and breathy as you gasped with each deep thrust. 

“Good girl.” 

Your tail whipped again. Right in his face, the fuzzy tip tickling his boss. Fuck it. Enji grabbed your tail, using it to hold you still and for purchase as he rolled his hips out and in, pounding you hard from behind until his thrusts alone had your ass red and your tail sore. 

“Don’t…” you whined, back arched with pleasure, “don’t pull so haaaard…“ You were drooling. "Too gooood…”

Enji chuckled. It had been awhile since he got to fuck a needy little thing like you. Plus your heat had you extra sensitive: he could get used to this. “If I’m making you feel good,” he growled teasingly, “then shoudn’t I pull harder?”

“I don’t wanna cuuuum,” you whined again, your insides fluttering around his cock. You were close. Poor little thing. 

Enji reached for your ears, which were flat against your skull from pleasure, and grabbed the underside, roughly rubbing his thumb behind into that hard to reach place that had your leg twitching and chest purring. 

“Ah, not there!” You were bucking your hips against his thrusts, claws leaving trails on his desk as your pussy clenched around him tight enough to earn a deep groan from the large man. “You’re going to make me-.”

“Go on,” Enji pulled and rubbed and thrusted harder, “cum. Cum on my cock so I can breed you properly. That’s what you want right? To be bred like a bitch in heat?” 

He couldn’t tell if you whined a “yes” or just moaned in general, but that seemed to push you over the edge, crying out as you clamped hard around his cock, every part of you tense and shaking until you collapsed exhausted on the desk. You really were just a poor little bitch in heat. He should let you rest, but first… Enji bucked his hips into you, making you cry from the overstimulation. “I’m not done yet.”


End file.
